


【港九】易感期

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 43





	【港九】易感期

结合之前，金廷祐以为发情期就是这世上最烦人的事情了。结合之后，他发现自己还是太年轻太天真。  
Alpha易感期往往来得很突然，结束得很随机。比起稳定的Omega发情期来说，易感期就像个任性的小孩，让人捉摸不透。  
初冬，全国大赛在即，黄旭熙要跟校队外出集训。可就在出发前一天，金廷祐发觉他变得不对劲。明明知道自己的Omega不在发情期，还要往生殖腔口撞，把金廷祐顶得眼泪汪汪求饶还不肯停。最后硬生生顶开一条缝，进去成结射精，疼得金廷祐在床上晕了过去。  
半夜再次被黄旭熙做醒，咬着牙忍受了汹涌的情潮。结束后，金廷祐一口咬在黄旭熙的肩膀上，却还是没舍得用力气。可黄旭熙嘴巴一扁，眼眶一红，“刷”的一下流下两行泪，倒像金廷祐欺负他多狠一样。  
金廷祐懵了，被这突如其来的Alpha的脆弱打得措手不及。他本能地伸手抱住了黄旭熙，结果黄旭熙哭得更难过了，抽抽搭搭地在他怀里，眼泪全都糊在他裸露的皮肤上。  
“廷祐、不喜欢我吗？”边哭边问。  
金廷祐马上回答：“我爱你。”  
小孩不依不饶：“那廷祐为什么不喜欢和我做？”  
“我没有不喜欢，只是，只是你一直顶着生殖腔做，我好疼。”  
“书上说如果足够爱Alpha的话，不是发情期也可以的……”  
金廷祐额头井字暴起，已经预感到无论他说什么，最后黄旭熙都会得出“你不爱我了”的结论。  
事实上，因为第二天就要分离，金廷祐害怕自己被提前进入发情期，所以打了一管抑制剂。抑制剂没能阻止他躺在黄旭熙身下时湿得一塌糊涂，但好歹守住了最后防线——维持生殖腔闭合，虽然最后还是被小混蛋给强行打开了。  
金廷祐欲哭无泪，早知现在，何必打那抑制剂给自己找罪受。更麻烦的是，他痛就痛了，醒来还要接受Alpha的灵魂质问，简直太委屈了。黄旭熙才不管金廷祐的后悔和纠结，一直往金廷祐怀里拱，眼泪湿湿凉凉的流了满脸。金廷祐温柔抚摸着他的后脖子，无力地解释：“你要去集训啊，这时候我怎么能进入发情？”  
黄旭熙听不进去，仍然用委屈的语气重复着：“你不爱我了吗，为什么不愿意和我生宝宝？”  
“我们还在读书，不能生宝宝。”  
“那你为什么打抑制剂？”  
“我……”  
这个问题似乎已经回答过，金廷祐觉得再说下去就要没完了，他抱着黄旭熙亲吻他的额头，试图把Alpha的注意力转移。他成功了，但黄旭熙也趁机挤进他的腿间，磨蹭着要开始新一轮结合。  
“旭熙我累了。”  
“那你闭眼睛躺着，我来动就好。”  
黄旭熙缓缓插进湿软的小穴，没有受到任何阻碍地一进到底。金廷祐闷哼一声，嗅着空气中骤然浓郁的Alpha信息素，很快被卷入情欲中去。  
这一次来得很温柔，金廷祐雾蒙蒙的双眼满是迷离，身体随黄旭熙的动作而前后摇摆着，舒服得禁不住发出呻吟。  
Omega的体温让黄旭熙有安全感，离开一会儿就会焦躁不安。经过一晚上毫不节制的纵欲，黄旭熙停止了索求，但心理上的依赖感不减，他要求金廷祐和他一起去集训。  
“不……”  
Omega刚开口就停住了，因为黄旭熙的表情委屈得像被抛弃的小狗一样，可怜到金廷祐禁不住心脏抽痛，话到嘴边拐了个弯。  
“我今天去请假，下午再出发，你跟其他人先走好不好？”  
“那你快点来，你不来我不想训练了。”  
“……好。”  
拒绝的心思轻而易举地被湮灭，明明Alpha并没有利用信息素进行威压。  
出门的时候黄旭熙捧起金廷祐的下巴重重吻了一下，转身离开，但没走几步又回过头来再索吻。这样来回亲了两三次后，金廷祐都笑了。  
“走吧，我会很快赶到的。”  
“晚餐之前到，骗人是小狗。”  
“我知道了。”  
巴士开动了，黄旭熙趴在窗边，眼睛还盯着金廷祐。信息素缺失感翻涌上来，让他一阵心慌意乱，眼眶悄悄红了。他看到金廷祐用嘴型说：“不要哭。”才努力地忍了忍，不至于那么丢脸。  
金廷祐本来有好几门重要的课，为了黄旭熙推掉了。上午考完一门试，他去交假条时对老师表示很抱歉，被问起原因，就说球队那边实在脱不开身。  
其实只是赶着去安慰自家敏感脆弱的小狗狗而已。

校队中午到达住处，休整一会儿就去适应集训场馆了。  
黄旭熙一路心不在焉，连董思成扔过来的球都没接住，直直地砸到自己身上，疼得“嗷”了一声，再抬头眼眶就红了。  
董思成愣了一下，硬生生把脏话咽了回去：“你哭什么，不是吧，砸一下就哭了？”  
黄冠亨过来扯扯董思成的手，说：“他今天一天都神经兮兮的，别理他。”  
到了吃饭的时候，钱锟看着食不下咽的黄旭熙，意识到了事情的严重性。他把汤盛好递过去，小心翼翼地问：“旭熙，发生什么事了吗，你今天不太好的样子。”  
黄旭熙恍惚了一会儿才抬起头，特别委屈地说：“我想廷祐。”  
“噗——”  
喷饭的是李马克和黄冠亨，喷完了手忙脚乱地擦着面前的饭粒，对餐桌上的其他人连声道歉说：“不好意思对不起。”  
在场的除了徐英浩和郑在玹，大多都是Beta或者未分化的小孩，因此也只有徐英浩和郑在玹看出黄旭熙易感期来了。  
众人满头黑线地被秀了一脸，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，黄冠亨更是直接怼了过去：“太夸张了吧大佬，半天而已啊。”  
黄旭熙都没心情搭理他，手里捧着个饭碗发呆，不吃，也不说话。  
郑在玹和徐英浩相视一笑，渐渐地笑得绷不住了，才引起其他人的注意。黄冠亨终于反应过来，若有所思地向黄旭熙投去同情的目光。  
晚饭后，黄旭熙被钱锟打发去洗碗，说转移注意力会好一点。于是他就像个任人摆布的提线玩偶，钱锟让他拧开水，他就拧开水，让他刷碗，他就刷碗。  
黄冠亨一直在门口观察着他，并且幸灾乐祸地偷笑。  
“哈，你们Alpha也有这种时候，像小媳妇儿一样。”  
黄旭熙置若罔闻。  
易感期的Alpha比往常更敏感，对信息素的探知能力到了一个新高度。金廷祐才接近别墅的门口，黄旭熙就眼睛一亮，扔下洗了一半的碗跑了出去。  
“哎这还没洗完！”  
钱锟又好气又好笑地看他跑远，只得自己撸起袖子继续洗了。  
一楼客厅，金廷祐走进门和队员们打了招呼。黄旭熙匆匆忙忙跑下楼梯，却在门口突然停住，思考了两秒，又三步作两步地往回跑。  
“旭熙他在……哎怎么跑了？”  
董思成刚想说旭熙下来了，就看黄旭熙跑了个没影。金廷祐笑了笑，问出黄旭熙的房间位置后，自己上楼去找他。  
二楼最里的房间，门没关严，留出的那条缝仿佛在跟金廷祐说“我房间在这”。金廷祐快笑出声了，但还是假装冷静地敲了敲门，说“我进来咯”，然后才走进去。  
房间里是浓郁的Alpha信息素气味，金廷祐膝盖一软差点没站住，知道黄旭熙是故意的。  
床上鼓起了一个包，某个小心眼的人正把自己裹在被子里，还怕Omega发现不了自己似的拱起很高的弧度。  
金廷祐走过去拍拍被子，忍住笑：“是我来了，旭熙。”  
黄旭熙不做理会。  
金廷祐就俯身把那团“被子”抱在怀里，温柔说：“我来啦，不走了，我陪你集训好不好？”  
黄旭熙还是没有动静。  
金廷祐只好动手去揭他的被子，没费什么劲就揭开了。Alpha在被窝里憋气憋得脸都通红，一看到金廷祐，眼底温柔努力遮掩也遮不住。他咬牙切齿，颇为不忿。  
“骗子，我讨厌你了。”  
“对不起，耽误了一下……”  
“小狗小狗小狗，你说下午就能到的。”  
黄旭熙不给金廷祐解释的机会，把所有埋怨和委屈都发泄了出来。  
“走开，我不要你了，你觉得你不来我自己真的不行吗？”  
“我错了。”  
“走开！”  
黄旭熙推开了金廷祐，金廷祐撒娇道歉甚至卖萌都用上了，却只能看到黄旭熙委屈生气到通红的眼睛，没有妥协的样子。金廷祐叹了口气，说我走了哦，黄旭熙不理他，他就真的站起来准备向门口走去。  
可才刚刚站起来，又被黄旭熙从背后拦腰抱到了床上，开口是更加咬牙切齿的语气。  
“金廷祐！你真的敢走！你真的完全没把我放在心上！”  
“混蛋！你爱我没有我爱你的一半多！”  
金廷祐张了张嘴，已经不知道说什么好了。在赶来的路上，收到董思成给他发的消息说黄旭熙情况不妙，但他没想到会这么“不妙”，一方面担心他反应过度，一方面又陷进了满腔柔软里，喜欢得不得了。  
“是你要我走的。”  
“让你走你就走？我还让你早点来呢，你就是不来。”  
黄旭熙抱着金廷祐滚到床上，四肢张开来缠着他，像个闹脾气的小孩子。  
“坏蛋小狗。”  
“我错了嘛……”  
黄旭熙开始啃咬金廷祐的嘴唇，接着是下巴、脖子、锁骨和胸口。他把金廷祐的衣摆撩了起来，钻进去一口叼起胸前那颗小红豆，让金廷祐猝不及防地吸了口气。  
“嘶……”  
金廷祐想说自己很累，赶过来连晚饭也没吃呢，却舍不得让黄旭熙住手。黄旭熙就变本加厉地研磨那一点，又吸又舔，很快撩起了金廷祐的欲望。  
等到金廷祐抱着他的脑袋往另一边送的时候，他就停下了。抬起头，眼眶还是红的，赌气一样咬了一口金廷祐的喉结，把他抱着坐了起来。  
“去吃饭。”  
“我不饿，我想……”  
“你先去吃饭。”  
“不要。”  
黄旭熙脾气又上来了，因为Omega总是违抗他的要求，他把金廷祐一把扛到肩上走出门，恶狠狠地威胁：“你不吃饭怎么有力气给我操！”  
他这话说得有点大声，楼下玩牌的郑在玹和李马克都听到了，未成年马克小脸一红，眼神都不知道该往哪飘。倒是郑在玹笑了一下，很快恢复了平常的状态。  
厨房囤了很多食材，黄旭熙一边生气一边给金廷祐煮粥，再盯着他一口一口地全部吃完。  
上楼之前，金廷祐被黄旭熙牵着，路过钱锟的时候停一下，吞吞吐吐问了句：“锟哥，房间隔音吗？”  
钱锟一句“卧槽”都快蹦出来了，翻了个白眼，惜字如金：“隔。”

出乎意料，黄旭熙并没有做什么需要隔音的事。他只是抱着金廷祐蹭了一会儿，就闭上眼睛，埋头在金廷祐怀里睡了。  
看来还是白天太累了，而且也没有特别欲求不满，只是需要金廷祐在身边而已。金廷祐松了口气，已经做好了接下来几天哄小孩的准备，这样也好，至少不用被动进入发情期。  
第二天，黄旭熙的闹钟早早就响了，金廷祐睁眼看到黄旭熙毛绒绒的头顶，低头吻了一下他的额头。黄旭熙依恋地蹭了蹭金廷祐的下巴，眼睛还没睁开，就凭着本能去亲金廷祐的嘴了。  
“该起床了。”  
“再陪我一会儿。”  
“迟到的话教练会说你的。”  
金廷祐耐心地哄着怀里的大狗狗，亲一口发一个指令，终于把黄旭熙弄了起来，衣服也麻利地穿好了。  
虽然在易感期，但训练出来的本能和习惯是不会轻易忘记的。金廷祐看黄旭熙利落戴上发带，穿着体训服的样子，颇有些欣慰和骄傲。  
只是下一秒，这个校队主力、闻名全市的篮球得分手又突然趴在了床边，仰着头撒娇：“亲一口。”  
“刚才已经亲了好多好多下。”  
“再一下。”  
黄旭熙嘟着嘴，像个讨要糖果的小孩，金廷祐笑了，捧起他的脸在嘴唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。  
“我的Alpha，现在你可以去洗漱了吗？”  
“是的，我可以了。”  
黄旭熙笑意盈盈，洗漱完，下楼的脚步都轻快了很多。  
特训教练已经到了，即便是黄旭熙也不敢怠慢，和队友一起吃完早餐就出门了。他希望金廷祐记得去场馆看他，但又不能表现得太软弱，像个没断奶的孩子，于是走的时候一直仰着头看楼上，一副依依不舍的样子。金廷祐笑着挥手说再见，黄旭熙嘴一扁眼一热，开始胡思乱想。  
好在金廷祐没让他等太久。  
第一组侧身半场快跑结束，板凳上就出现了一个熟悉的身影。黄旭熙跑得更加卖力，到中途休息听教练指导时，眼睛总忍不住频频往金廷祐那边瞟，终于还是被教练发现了。  
“黄旭熙，集中注意力！”  
“是！对不起！”  
金廷祐微微皱眉，说：“不乖哦。”  
明明隔那么远，黄旭熙就是可以从他唇瓣的一张一合看出他在说什么，于是大咧咧地笑了一下，嘟起嘴隔空飞了个吻。  
金廷祐有点坐立不安，觉得队员都在看自己，而教练也快发现异常了。他不轻不重地瞪了一下黄旭熙，让他专心，黄旭熙笑了一下表示知道了。  
场内素质训练没有进行很久，他们打起了一对一对抗，黄旭熙和郑在玹一组。  
平时的黄旭熙凭借身高和体能，会占有一定的优势，但那天和郑在玹对打，优势突然拉大到教练都震惊的程度。  
黄冠亨目瞪口呆：“喂，你得了什么高人指点吗？”  
黄旭熙没回答，郑在玹笑了：“他的加油站在那里，我家那个没良心的都没跟来。”  
黄冠亨：“……呕呕呕，欺负谁呢。”  
“加油站”本人为Alpha递上了水杯，短暂地汲取了一下信息素，才不至于被场馆内浓郁杂糅的气味熏到。  
黄旭熙喝了一口水，趁教练不注意，偏头亲了金廷祐一下，然后把水瓶递到他嘴边：“你也喝，半天没碰水了。”  
接吻都是习以为常的事，更何况同喝一瓶水，但陌生人在旁边，金廷祐就有点脸红。  
黄旭熙没有放下的意思，就那样拿着水瓶喂金廷祐喝了几口。队友们见怪不怪，倒是新聘的教练皱了皱鼻子，闻出了他们互相纠缠的信息素气味。  
“带Omega来集训？”皱起的额头形成好几道深壑，看起来十分严肃。  
黄旭熙脸不红心不跳地，大言不惭：“是我们球队经理。”  
“金廷祐？”  
“是我，教练，我听林教说过您真的很了不起。”  
教练笑了一下：“他也跟我说过你，战术专家，但他没说你也会来特训。”  
“额……我有点不放心，他们。”  
其实不放心的只有一个。有队长在，金廷祐放心得不得了，除了对黄旭熙。  
教练没有和金廷祐多说什么，毕竟他只负责短期技术集训，真正带他们打比赛的林教现在还在陪待产的妻子，球队长期发展是他的业务范围。  
一对一对抗还在继续。两个Alpha一组的比赛会进行得尤为激烈，徐英浩上篮时不小心撞倒了李马克，李马克立即抱着腿疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
金廷祐冲过来的速度比教练还快，眉头紧皱着，满脸担心。李马克被扶到场外，由金廷祐来为他处理伤势，然后决定送他去医院。  
本来是非常普遍的流程，作为经理的金廷祐经常处理这种事，但易感期的某人又缺了根弦，一个人在旁边酸上了。  
教练说不必兴师动众，小伤而已，金廷祐带马克去就行了。黄旭熙非不让，说Omega不方便，自己也要去。  
教练眉峰一挑，徐英浩赶紧说：“你俩都别去！我去！我个高力气大，帮忙移动的时候方便。”  
这番话下来，李马克都要怀疑自己是不是半身不遂了。  
总之最后还是徐英浩陪李马克去看伤，结束训练的时候，金廷祐和队员们一起回了住处，没多久，伤号也回来了。  
晚餐时，教练也是一起吃的，黄旭熙闷闷不乐地坐在金廷祐旁边，忍着没发作。饭后大家说出去逛逛，黄旭熙就拉着金廷祐回了房间，脱衣洗澡抱上床一气呵成。  
“我生气了。”Alpha说。  
金廷祐不明所以：“我怎么啦？”  
“你给马克看伤。”  
“这怎么了？”  
“那只手还在他腿上摸来摸去！”  
“……没有。”  
金廷祐伸手想撸一把黄旭熙的头发以示安慰，但黄旭熙躲了过去，仍然气呼呼的。  
“你那么紧张，紧张得快哭了。”  
“他是我朋友哎……”  
“你承认了！坏蛋小狗！”  
黄旭熙委屈地一扁嘴，眼看又要流泪，手上动作却远不如表情那么柔弱。他把金廷祐翻了个身，释放Alpha信息素来压制Omega，命令道：“屁股撅起来。”  
金廷祐薄薄的脸皮瞬间红透了，但为了哄这敏感的小孩，他还是照做，抬高了腰和臀。没想到黄旭熙伸进两根手指搅了搅，搅出一点水来，就一刻不停地换了自己尺寸可怕的性器捅了进去。  
“啊……旭熙……”  
“坏蛋小狗，我要操坏你。”  
“嗯、嗯啊……”  
背入让黄旭熙进得很深，他熟知金廷祐的身体，没一会儿就把人弄得失声急喘，腰部剧烈发着抖。  
“慢一点，痛。”  
又往生殖腔去了，金廷祐害怕地往前挪动着身体躲避，却激怒了黄旭熙，他扣住金廷祐的腰往后一带，金廷祐立即发出一声惨叫，腰彻底软了。  
黄旭熙舔着金廷祐颈后的腺体，感受他因此而收缩的后穴，通红的眼眶逐渐蓄满了泪水。他张嘴刺破Omega的皮肤，把信息素源源不断地注入，与此同时身下加速攻势，终于顶开了生殖腔。  
“不，不要，痛……”  
“我才痛呢，心痛。”  
金廷祐早就意乱情迷，有了发情前兆，害怕得全身都在颤抖。Alpha硕大的性器仍然在生殖腔抽插着，钝痛和酥麻感混在一起让人发疯。  
房间里信息素交缠着，一如床上两具重叠的躯体。金廷祐腿软得跪不住了，黄旭熙把他抱在怀里侧躺，严丝合缝地贴合着。  
有微凉的液体滴在金廷祐的背上，金廷祐惊讶地侧头一看，发现黄旭熙竟然真的哭了。明明身下还在不留余力地操着他，脸上却委委屈屈可怜兮兮，说些什么“你才没有我那么爱你”、“骗子小狗”、“坏蛋金廷祐”之类的话。  
金廷祐抬手擦掉他的眼泪，手指被他含进嘴里咬了一口，然后又怜惜地舔着。  
“……”易感期到底是个什么东西。金廷祐不动声色地绞紧了后穴，主动迎合Alpha来安抚他。也许连他自己也没意识到，对偶尔脆弱敏感的黄旭熙，他珍惜得很。  
终于射出的时候黄旭熙趴在金廷祐背上舔舐着腺体，这漫长的几分钟里，金廷祐经历了双重高潮，尤其是后面的小穴，被刺激得一阵又一阵收缩，裹紧了Alpha的结。  
黄旭熙摸了摸金廷祐的下腹，眼角还挂着泪，却笑了：“这里，廷祐吃着我的东西。”  
“全部吃进去了，太厉害了。”  
“我想永远在廷祐身体里不出来。”  
金廷祐脑袋发晕，一点都听不到黄旭熙的话，他死死地抓住黄旭熙的手，十指相扣，把黄旭熙捏得发痛。黄旭熙满足地凑过来和他接吻，一直到射精结束才气喘吁吁地放开。  
身下被塞满的地方胀痛得难受，金廷祐推着黄旭熙让他拔出来，黄旭熙立即凝眉委屈道：“不可以，流出来了怎么办。”  
金廷祐急得快哭了：“混蛋，我们还是学生，不可以怀孕！”  
刚被满足的Alpha理智终于回笼，他犹犹豫豫地抽出性器，看Omega手忙脚乱地爬起来找避孕药。虽然生殖腔会自动闭合，但还是有乳白色浊液顺着金廷祐的大腿根流了下来。  
黄旭熙咽了咽口水，等金廷祐吃完药，又一把把人捞回了床上。  
“对不起，但是既然这样了就不要浪费。”

第二天，无论是谁都发现黄旭熙身上的不对劲了。气味暂且不说，Beta闻不到什么变化，但脖子上、手腕上那些抓痕，可就有眼睛的都看得到。  
黄冠亨拿起他的小臂看了看，摇头感叹：“啧，廷祐哥真凶。”  
金廷祐从楼上下来正好听到这一句，调头就往回走，被冲过来的黄旭熙拦腰抱住带到了阶梯下。  
“你答应今天还要去场馆陪我的！”  
“我身上难受！”  
“你……”  
黄旭熙顿时很没底气，想了又想，才勉强退让了一步。  
“那你在这里等我，我回来第一眼就要看到你！”  
“知道了。”  
“亲亲。”  
往常的黄旭熙要接吻会直接行动，不会当众撒娇耍赖皮。现在他撅着嘴等金廷祐来亲的样子，让黄冠亨整个人都不好了。  
“得啦大佬，放过我吧大佬。”  
“有对象真了不起啊。”  
黄冠亨迅速逃离了现场，可是才刚走到门口，就突然和一个不速之客对上了视线，惊得下巴都掉了。  
“卧槽？”  
金道英拎着两个大包裹，正七歪八扭地倚在鞋柜上休息，看到黄冠亨，像找到了救世主一样兴奋。  
“Hendry快来帮我拿一下东西！”  
怪不得郑在玹昨晚上也变得神经兮兮，怪不得要躲起来打电话，怪不得……  
黄冠亨很气愤，直接回了句：“不帮！让你男人来！”  
金道英满脸疑惑，不知道为什么自己刚来就被无冤无仇的弟弟针对了。


End file.
